Bella's Charade
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: what happens after Bella and Jacob leave for Jacksonville after Charlie suggests she go to her moms after the Cullens leave, after he leaves, and what happens when she is in an accident and she cant remember anyone especially him... Bell/Edward
1. Chapter 1

"Bella, honey, wake up," Charlie waking his daughter up from another episode of her endless nightmares. Bella grabbed his arm and jerked awake, she rubbed her face and glanced at her father,

"Sorry dad," Bella sweating up a storm, she pushed her hair out of her face.

"Bella, he isn't coming back baby, I knew I should have never gave him a second chance," Charlie thinking it was his fault for even letting Edward take her to the prom.

"Dad, its not your fault," Bella putting her hand over his,

"Bella, its summer break, I want you to go stay with your mom, just for the summer, a change of scenery would do you some good," Charlie explained. Bella thought so too,

"Um, yeah, but only for the summer Bella nodded,

"Alright, pack some bags in the morning, I will call the airport and get you a ticket, you should call your mom in the morning and tell her your coming," Charlie explained.

"Right," Bella leaning against the headboard of her bed,

"I love you sweetheart," Charlie kissing her forehead,

"I love you too dad," Bella whispered. He left her room and shut the door behind him, she closed her eyes and rubbed her face,

"Edward," Bella whispered, she didn't attempt to sleep anymore. She got up and picked out some clothes for Jacksonville and some books and then picked up the ipod she had gotten from Edward as a birthday present though she had told him no gifts and no party but of course his sister found out, so she had insisted on a party at their place.

_~If it wasn't for that party and Jasper freaking out, he would have never left, does he honestly expect me to believe that shit, that he doesn't want me anymore?~ _Bella thought to herself as she threw the ipod in a desk drawer. She couldn't listen to music anymore because of Edward, that was their thing, she finished packing the stuff she wanted for her mom's and laid on her bed just staring at the ceiling. She thought about the first encounter with him;

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen…" she heard Jessica say but the rest of what she was saying didn't really register in Bella's heard, then she had biology with him. Bella remember stepping in front of the fan and Edward covering his nose, she automatically thought she smelt bad. As she sat down beside him she secretly smelt her hair, she didn't think that she smelt bad at all. She turned around and stared at him, wanting to confront him, to ask him what his problem was but the bell rang before she could ask him and he was already gone. She then remembered all the other times, the time he saved her from the van, the time he saved her in Port Angeles, how he took her to the prom, how he sucked the venom out of her arm when James had bit her. Suddenly she was shaken awake,

"Hey sweetheart, you need to get up, get dressed, I've already called your mom, she'll be waiting at the airport, you need to eat something Bella," Charlie explained.

"When does my flight leave?" Bella groggily asked,

"Three hours from now, Jacob is going to drive you, I have to go to work, I love you," Charlie kissing her forehead.

"I love you too dad, be careful out there," Bella saying goodbye to he dad,

"Always am," Charlie somberly,

"Jacob will be over in a few minutes," Charlie explained, Bella nodded, Charlie left for work, she signed and threw back the covers and got up and grabbed her clothes for the day. As she was making her way to the only bathroom in the house the doorbell rang,

"Jacob," Bella mumbled, she laid her clothes in the bathroom and walked down the stairs to let him in.

"Hey Bella, haven't seen you around much, wow, you look really good with dark circles around your eyes," Jacob said sarcastically, Bella made one of her quirky noises,

"Nice to see you too Jacob," Bella letting him in. She pinched her nose and closed her eyes.

"What's up Bella? You've been sleeping in what I assume are yesterday's clothes, you have bags under your eyes, and I'm guessing you haven't been eating either?" Jacob assumed.

"When did you get so smart?" Bella annoyed because she had a headache from not getting much sleep last night.

"Since Charlie bought me a plane ticket to go with you to your mom's he said you were leaving for the summer to visit your mom and figured you could use a friendly face since you don't know anyone," Jacob shrugged. Bella stared at him as if she didn't believe him, he held up his ticket,

"No joke," Jacob letting her see his ticket.

"Oh my god Jake, that's …" Bella hugging him,

"Get a move on Bella, we have a plane to catch, I'll fix you some breakfast, go clean yourself up," Jacob hugging her back. Bella walked back to the bathroom and took her shower and threw on some clothes, she then grabbed her two bags and proceeded downstairs. At the second to last step she fell on her ass but that was to be expected right, since she was the queen of clumsy.

"Whoa Bells, you okay?" Jacob coming and helping her up,

"Yeah, its nothing unusual," Bella groaned, Jacob grabbed the bags and sat them by the door.

"You should have let me grabbed them, you know you would have lost your footing with those bags," Jacob scolding her.

"Thanks Jake, real subtle," Bella rolling her eyes,

"Just be careful," Jacob coming over and hugging her,

"Yeah, I guess I have a muscle bound monkey trying to do all the heavy lifting for me," Bella patting his arms. Jacob went back to cooking her breakfast,

"I didn't know you could cook," Bella surprised,

"Oh yeah, I cook for my dad all the time, you had better eat this too," Jacob cooking eggs and bacon for her.

"I haven't had much of an appetite, but I'll force myself to try some of your cooking," Bella smirked. Jacob knew she was hurting, but he was going to try to get her over it all, after all they were going to go to Jacksonville, warm beach and an ocean breeze, not like wet and rainy Forks at all. Finally her food was done and he laid it out on a plate in front of her. Bella stared at him,

"Thank you Jacob, I mean for coming with me and for the food," Bella eating some bacon.

"Bella, we're friends, friends take care of each other," Jacob leaning against the kitchen bar,

"So, how is it?" Jacob smiling, Bella nodded,

"It's edible actually I like the spices you used on this, you learn that on the rez?" Bella asked.

"Actually experimenting with food, Billy is my lab rat," Jacob laughing a little, Bella smirked,

"Maybe you should be a chef," Bella actually eating the rest of her food on her plate.

"Didn't think it was that good, but I am glad you got some food in your stomach," Jacob seriously,

"If only you were around more often," Bella shrugged.

"Now you are stuck with me for the whole summer," Jacob nudging her arm,

"That's got to be some kind of a crime," Bella punching his shoulder.

"Come on, lets go to the airport, at least we can get you out of this depressing house," Jacob putting her plate and glass in the sink.

"So you are a decorator now, what the hell are they teaching you in that school?" Bella feeling a little better,

"Hey at least I know how to cook," Jacob shot back.

"You'll make someone a nice wife one day," Bella smirking, Jacob just rolled his eyes, he grabbed her luggage and headed to the car, Bella followed.

"Jake, your Rabbit will be dragging the ground soon, what are you bringing?" Bella shocked to find three bags of just his stuff.

"I brought music and books, I figured we would get bored on the plane so, I just packed some clothes, we'll be at your mom's all summer," Jacob seriously.

"I don't really listen to music anymore, but books are good, just don't let me fall asleep on the plane," Bella shoving her hair out of the way,

"What's up with your sleeping, the dream catcher not working for you?" Jacob asked,

"Actually that's an understatement, they are really intense," Bella not really wanting to talk about her episodes of bad dreams, Jacob felt bad for her, if only he could win her over, he had loved her secretly, but then he came up with a thought.


	2. note

I don't own this idea and this is my own story plot but I don't OWN the characters. I do not wish to own them, well, I did when Jacob had the long hair but he looks like crap with short hair. Anyway I don't own Twilight.


	3. Forgetting

Jacob called his friends and they came and picked up his Rabbit, Jacob and Bella made for their gate, of course after they got through all security the had some time, so they spent time at a little book store. Bella found a few books and spied on Jacob, he was looking at a rebuilding book for motorcycles, Bella had her things she wanted, she grabbed the book and put it with her things.

"Bella, I can't let you pay for that," Jacob seriously.

"Look, of worst comes to worst, we can find some bikes and fix them up, you can read it on the plane, now stop, our plane is boarding, so lets go," Bella paying for the books.

"Bella, you don't have to do this," Jacob grumbled again,

"Would you shut up," Bella whispered to him and took out some cash and pay for the books, she grabbed her bag of books and her change as they walked away.

"You'll find a way to pay me back, I'm sure of it," Bella making it back to the gate and giving the woman her ticket. They boarded the plane and found their seats, Jacob put their carry on bags in the overhead luggage compartment but he grabbed a book out that he had brought from home, one about his tribe history and legends, he then grabbed his rebuilding book Bella had bought him, he sat down finding her staring out the tiny window and her seat belt buckled already.

"Hey Bella, I brought you a book, I thought you might enjoy it," Jacob handing it to her, she read the title,

"Hmm, a book about you, didn't know you were so interesting, or maybe it's a boring book," Bella smirked. He gave her a dirty look and buckled up,

"Oh ha, ha, I almost forgot to laugh, read it you might learn a few things," Jacob taking a jab at her. Bella rolled her eyes, Jacob started reading through the book Bella had bought him.

"Remember, don't let me fall asleep," Bella reminded him,

"I got it, I got it," Jacob nodded, she opened the book, she really was interested in Jacob's life and where his tribe came from and everything it was just now days ever since he had left she was getting pleasure from throwing out bad jokes and downgrading everyone who ever cared about her, her dad, they had came a long way since she had started to live with him, but now she was distancing herself from everyone, she figured it was only a matter of time when one by one everyone who ever loved her would leave her too, just like he did. She started reading the book, she found the story of his tribe descending from wolves that she remembered when Jacob and her walked on the beach in La Push, the next thing she knew she was being shook. She was apparently asleep and had had another of her episodes.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob looking at her weird,

"I told you not to let me fall asleep," Bella mumbled, she looked around cautiously and saw passengers giving her crazy looks.

"Sorry," Bella apologizing to people around her, Jacob felt of her head,

"You're sweating, why don't you go to the bathroom and splash some cold water on your face," Jacob's voice full of concern for her. Bella made one of her grunt noises and placed her hand over her heart.

"Bella," Jacob questioned her, seeing her in pain was freaking him out, he wanted to help her but had no clue how,

"I think I will go to the bathroom," Bella getting up. She walked to the bathroom and latched the door. She rubbed her face,

_~Edward.~ _Bella thought, she stared at the black circles underneath her eyes, she turned the water on and splashed her face with it. Sighing she walked back to her seat,

"You okay?" Jacob concerned about her,

"Not really, I cant understand any of it," Bella softly explained,

"I'm sorry Bella," Jacob gently pushing her hair back. Bella looked at him,

"Thank you for coming with me, I need you right now, you're my best friend Jacob," Bella explained.

"I had nothing better to so, you're my best friend too Bella, I wish I could do something to take your pain away," Jacob explained,

"You being here helps," Bella knowing it helped at least a little.

"Can you grab me one of the books I got from the bookstore?" Bella handing him back the book he had given to her, he nodded and stood up and opened the overhead luggage compartment and put his book back and grabbed one of the books and gave it to her,

"Thanks," Bella mumbled.

"No problem," Jacob closing the compartment back, he sat down,

"Drag racing Bella? Are you crazy, drag racing bikes is illegal," Jacob quietly.

"Only if you are caught, Jacob, you know how much money you could make? You wouldn't have to worry about doctor bills for Billy anymore, look, we fix some bikes up, we run, you win we split the money, I win we split the money," Bella whispered.

"Let me think about it," Jacob seriously,

"Come on Jacob, just think about it, it's a win win situation," Bella begging him.

"I would try if someone would shut up about it for one minute," Jacob growled out, Bella went back to staring out the window,

_~We could get a couple of bikes and fix them up and maybe she would change her mind and we could do other things to take her mind off of that bastard.~ _Jacob explained to himself,

**~No, she wouldn't want anything to do with you, she still loves him, he will come back so don't get attached.~ **his conscious fighting his thoughts.

"I guess we could try it, but I am only doing this to protect you, you are going to do it with or without me so it might as well be done right, and one little wreck on these bikes and I am taking you out of there," Jacob seriously.

"Yeah of course, anything you say Jake, oh thank you so much Jake, you are the best, I promise you that you wont be unsatisfied," Bella excited and kissing his cheek. Jacob was going to fight to win her over if it was the last thing he did, and swore to himself if anything happened to her during this time he would take down that scrawny little ass who was known as a vampire.


End file.
